Mean Like a Minx
by Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae
Summary: Mungojerrie doenst like the fact that his little sister Rumpleteazer wants to mate. Im awful at summarys but please give this a chance! Read and Review... Pounci/Teazer Rated T for kissing...
1. Prologue

-1**Summary: Mungojerrie doesn't like the fact of his little sister Rumpleteazer mating. Can she persuade him that she is in love? Can Pouncival prove to Jerrie that he is mature enough? **

**AN: So yeah, this is the sequel to my one-shot Jellicle Cats are of Moderate Size. You don't HAVE to read that one, but I would be so, so grateful if you did! I need all the critics I can get! So please go R and R that one…then R and R this one! This is in Rumpleteazer's POV so I hope you all enjoy it! Be gentle but truthful…THANKS EVERYONE! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own cats or its characters. If I did, I so claim Pouncival. **

My tail curled around my lean body protectively, as I lay in front of the heater Jerrie had smuggled. My breathing was deep and even as I waited for sleep to come. It was late…after midnight. I guess my subconscious was waiting for Jerrie to come home…

Mungojerrie was about a year and a half older then me, and lately seemed very overprotective of me. I could only think of two reasons for that to be…

One, I had been sneaking around to see the love of my life. Pouncival and I had been keeping our relationship very closed. Closed enough that we were the only ones who knew about it…I smiled to myself. Since the day we had proclaimed our love for each other about 2 weeks ago, we had been meeting every night after dark to spend time together. I was now 100 sure I was utterly in love with him.

I figured Jerrie thought something was up, because every night I claimed to be thieving, I brought back an empty sack. He just watched me curiously when I came home and before I left. Because of that fact, I haven't seen Pounci in a few days, before tonight; just in case. I had saw him tonight, but I figured I wouldn't sneak out for a few days now. No need for Jerrie to find out and have Pounci's head on a platter.

The next reason being that I was almost of mating age. I was only 17 not old enough yet to mate, but in a few weeks, I would have a birthday. Lets just say, that when I tried to talk to Jerrie about mating he hit the roof. He tells me how much I am NOT mating anytime soon. If he only knew…

I could feel the cold December air outside swirling, and I curled myself tighter. Jerrie was out thieving for himself somewhere in Victoria Grove. My eyes peeped open as he came into our small den.

"Cor' iss cold out theah!" he said shivering in his fur. He looked down at me, and I peered silently up at him from my spot by the heat. He smiled at my appearance but then his nose crinkled. "UGH Teaze….Yah scent smells…weiahd…"

I cringed. Pounci's scent was something that intoxicated me. NOT disgusted me. I figured it was only the fact that Jerrie was male. I shrugged. "Musta' crossed someone's path…" I said innocently.

He looked at me curiously sniffing the air again. His nose crinkled again. "Smells like Munk…tomcat-ish…Is tha' wheah yah went tonight?" he asked approaching me to smell closer.

I nodded. Munkustrap was Pouncival's father. Pounci sort of developed his scent from him as well. I loved my Pounci's scent. It was surly unique. A bit of Munk's tomcat-ish scent with a hint of that protective edge. Then there was a bit of his mother Demeter's paranoid scent tied in with that. Then there was that larger half, that was kittenish. I loved that part most. I had grown so fond of his scent that I could probably pick it out anywhere.

"I been goin theah lately." I said lightly. That wasn't a complete lie… "They got some new shiny stuff…" I said grinning, then shrugging again. "Too crowded tah get in 'n out…Pehaps yah could try…"

He smiled now too, obviously believing my little white lie. Nodding he said slowly. "May try theah tahmorra…"

I smiled closing my eyes once again, relaxing. Thinking again about mating. "Jerrie? Can we talk 'bout somthin' tha' yah ah avoidin like thah plague?" I said casually.

He looked at me, and I think he sensed what was coming. "Sur'…" he said rather reluctantly. I sat up now.

"Iss…bout matin…" I said slowly taking in his full expression. His face was grim.

"Teazah…" he began. "Yah know very well 'ow I feel bout tha'!" He scoffed taking his place beside me on the mat by the heat. He looked at me sternly. "Yah 'ave been askin a lot bout tha' lately. Any particular reason why?"

I reddened. "No Jerrie…Iss jus'…I tuhn 18 in a few weeks…an if someone asks…" I died away leaving the sentence trailing.

"My ansah is still thah same. ABSOLULY NOT." he said simply curling up, one paw rested on my shoulder protectively. "No sistah of mine wil be matin' anytime soon!"

"But-" I began but he cut me off.

"No but's Teazah. Now go tah sleep…" He said closing his eyes, and slowing his breathing. I sighed. There was no getting past Jerrie. Not now…Not ever.

**AN: I know its very very short, but I did it all today, and I was anxious to get it out. I promise a longer chapter next. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! All reviews much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok guys, so i havnt got any reviews yet...That depresses me! Please please please read and review! You guys wont know how much that means to me! Thanks a bunch! I tried to make a longer chapter so...here ya go...**

I woke to the brightness of the morning sun and the cool breeze of winter. I shivered involuntarily at the draft due to the absence of Jerrie. He had already left, probably to get breakfast for himself. A small note in his Claw-writing told me his whereabouts.

_Teazer,_

_Gone for breakfast with Cetty. Behave while I'm gone. Love you…_

_Jerrie_

I sighed at his note. Behave. Yeah right. I NEVER behaved. Yawning and stretching, I started planning my day. I could spend it with Pounci, but that may not be the best idea…

Jerrie was with his girlfriend Etcetera…and she lived in the junkyard. If I was with Pouncival I risked Jerrie seeing me. NOT HAPPENING. What else was there to do? First things first. Breakfast.

I spent a bit grooming my fur into place and adjusting my Woolworth pearls, before heading to the junkyard. I would avoid Pounci at all costs. I would only be going to obtain some breakfast.

I decided to enter the Junkyard via a different way than I normally go, just in case Pounci just-so-happened to be watching for me. It was unusually quiet on this side of the Junkyard and I hoped that I could jack a little catnip and be quick about it.

I was walking across the border when I felt a pair of strong paws come up and hold my mouth. Instinctively I used the self defense Pounci had taught me, grabbing around the back of my attackers ankle and knocking him to the ground. We started rolling across the ground in a swirl and stopped a few feet away with him pinning me to the ground.

I sighed at the flood of relief that entered me when I saw Pouncival's face peering down at me grinning. I could feel the heat creeping silently into my face.

"'Ello…" I managed, slowing my quick panting.

"Trying to take me out are we? And after all I taught you…" He grinned widely, placing his paws on either side of my shoulders.

"Well, I didn' know it woz you!" I protested quickly.

"I know I know!" He said looking me in they eyes, his own green eyes melting me into mush. "So why are you back so soon? Couldn't resist being away from me huh?"

I blushed. "NO. I was actually comin' tah get breakfast." I tried to sit up, but instead he pushed me lightly down again. I loved him but he could be oh so irritating sometimes. "Wha' 're yah doin'…"

He grinned wider. "I saw your brother…" He said playfully tucking a piece of my fur behind my ear.

"Yes. An' tha's precisely why I shudn' be 'ere…" I stated, trying once again to sit up. He held his paw to my shoulder again, keeping me on my back. IRRITATING. "POUNCI. I'm bein serious. Jerrie'll 'ave yah head!"

He just laughed. "Teazer calm down. Jerrie and Cetty are all the way across the Junkyard! He won't be coming by here for a while…If at all." He said coolly. I sighed. He was going to be stubborn, so I gave up trying to get away.

"Iss still no' safe…" I said seriously looking into his face I saw his eyes suddenly turn serious as well. Then he leaned in as if he was going to kiss me, but stopped only centimeters from my face.

"Things will be perfectly ok…" He said softly. There was that scent again. The scent that made me lose my train of thought entirely. I closed my eyes inhaling through my mouth so as to clear my thoughts and tell him no, but I couldn't.

He then leaned in even closer, his lips almost touching mine, but then said. "Ok, ok if you don't want to spend time with me today…I guess there isn't much I can do…"And he pulled away before I could disagree. He stood up letting go of me, leaving me there in a daze.

I finally found my voice. "Tha' is 'ardly fair…" I said standing up next to him. "an' yah know it…" He grinned.

"Who said I was playing fair?" He said mischievously. I sighed in defeat. I guess it was the pleading expression on his kittenish face.

"Fine. I'll stay…but we 'ave tah stay round 'ere…any fuhthah intah thah Junkyahd an' Jerrie'll see us…" I said smiling. "An yah know we don' wan' tha'."

He laughed, pulling me into his arms and kissing me. "I love you, you know." He said pressing his forehead to mine.

"I love yah too…now I don' know 'bout YOU but I am rathah 'ungry…" I said smiling and taking his paw in mine and starting to walk. But he stopped me.

"I will go get something for us, and I will bring it back here. STAY PUT…" He disappeared quicker than lightening and I giggle to myself. While he was gone I found a place in the grass and sat down.

After about 10 minutes of my impatient waiting, Pouncival returned carrying a bucket full of stuff. He happily made his way, nestled beside me in the grass, and spread out the buckets contents.

"Milady…"he said removing a can of fancy cat food and grinning sheepishly. Then he removed one glass carton of milk and two straws. I giggled at the over used cliché.

"Yah outdid yahself Pounci…" I said blushing slightly, but I didn't hesitate to eat. I was HUNGRY…

We ate in silence for a while sipping the milk through different straws and smiling at each other like two love-sick teenagers. Which in reality…was what we were.

After we finished the last drop of milk Pounci stood up as if he were about to sign some kind of legal documentation. I giggled.

"Wha' 're yah doin now?" I asked taking his paws as he pulled me to my feet. He got this mischievous smile on his face and reached out and lightly touched my shoulder.

"Your it…" He said taking off dead speed away from me.

"NO faiah!" I said chasing after him like a little kid. We I was catching up to him fast, but he was still faster and kept up a steady pace away from me. I was having so much fun I didn't realize how close into the Junkyard we were going. Finally he ran around a corner behind a dumpster, and as soon as I rounded the corner, I plowed him to the ground. We rolled a few feet and ended once again with him pinning me.

Both of us went limp, laying in a breathless, laughing heap. I was giggling so hard we just lay there until our laughter stopped and our panting slowed. He rolled off to the side so as not to crush me and just lay breathing in and out silently. I rolled over gently, resting my head on his chest, slowing my heart rate. He laughed lightly.

"Fun…" he said slowly. And I nodded. We had our breaths now, but silence seemed good. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he said looking me in the eyes and grinning.

"I thin' yah 'ave…but it nevah 'urts tah 'ere it again…" I said closing my eyes. Then, he tilted my chin up to his face, and kissed me fully on the mouth. I kissed him back and I once again lost my train of thought. Everything that had happened before that moment was dead to me. Nothing could break that moment for us. Or at least…that's what I thought until…

"WHA' IS GOIN ON 'ERE!" Came Mungojerrie's voice of fire. It was over. We were caught.

**AN: so yeah...just press that little review button pretty please...**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanna thank Mistoffelees Magical Sweater, Zapharina, and Krissy for reviewing! You guys are so amazing! lol wellll here's the next chapter! Let me know how you guys like it! **

Pouncival pulled his mouth from mine, rather quickly upon hearing Jerrie's voice. In fact he pulled his whole body away from me in fear. I just sat there, blushing.

"Um…'ello Jerrie…" I managed to say. "I…iss no' wha' it looks like…"

His face was turning red from fury, and I wrapped my arms around my knees that I had drawn to my chest. "Oh iss not? So 'e WASN' makin' out wit my lil' sistah?" He asked me incredulously. I just blushed deeper.

"Well…thass none of yah business Jerrie…" I said slowly. I think this made him madder.

"Until yah turn 18, which might I remind yah isn't for 'bout 3 weeks, I am in chahge of you." He said hotly.

"I-" but I couldn't say anything. As much as I didn't want to admit it….He was right. I was only 17, and he was my legal guardian…what he says…goes. "But Jerrie…wha's wron' wit Pounci?"

He then stepped into the space between us forcing us even further apart. "Everythin'…" He said looking at Pouncival. Pouncival looked at me from the side, giving me a very apologetic look. We knew this would happen.

"Well I don' see wha's so bad 'bout 'im…" I said looking away.

"It doesn' mattah Teazah! Yah know yah weren't 'sposed tah do this…Yah 'rnt tah see 'im anymoh." Jerrie said. "Now go 'ome."

I was stunned, but there was nothing I could do. Law said that because of my age, I had to listen to Jerrie. "But Jerrie…" I began.

"GO 'OME! Straight tah thah den…" He pointed a paw in the direction of home. I bowed my head as I stood up, and looked past Jerrie to Pounci.

'Sorry' I mouthed to him as tears filled my eyes I turned and ran in the direction of home.

(Pouncival's POV)

I was a big cat. But unfortunately for me, Mungojerrie was bigger. I was so stupid to risk it like that. We should have stayed where we were. Stupid. Stupid Pouncival!

He grabbed me by the fur of my chest and pinned me against the dumpster. It was useless for me to fight. He would just hurt me more. "Now, I am gonna give yah 10 seconds to explain tah me why yah 'ad yah paws all oveh my sistah. Go." Jerrie said threateningly.

I have to say I was utterly terrified. Not just for myself but for Teazer as well. "I…" I couldn't find my voice.

"Tick Tock…" Mungojerrie said eyeing me.

"I…I love her…" was all I could manage. I wasn't sure weather it was good enough or not. He seemed to loosen his hold on me a little. My biggest fear was coming true…I was loosing Teazer. I couldn't show weakness here.

"No yah don'! Yah're jus a kitten. Yah know nothin' bout LOVE!" Jerrie said tightening his grip again.

"Ok, incase you haven't noticed…I am almost your age. And if I'm not mistaken…You have told Cetty you love her plenty of times." I said bravely.

"Iss none of yah business wha' **I **do." Jerrie said to me solemnly.

"If that's the case, then it is none of your business what **I **do." I said looking away. Jerrie looked stunned.

"But it is however, my business tah wha' Teazah does…" He said eyeing me coldly. I didn't reply, but only bowed my head not meeting his cold gaze. "I'm warnin' yah kit…Stay away from 'er."

"And if I don't…" I began but he pushed me against the dumpster harder, cutting off my air. "Ok…" I managed.

He released me enough to where I could breath again. "An' I'll talk tah 'er…Yah jus STAY AWAY!" He said letting go of me. I stumbled forward.

He turned to go but I found my voice. "This is wrong Jerrie…" I said slowly, not looking up.

"Wha' did yah say?" He turned to me in irritation.

"This is wrong. She loves me, and if you keep us apart…Then when she turns 18 in a few weeks, she will do what she wants, and she will hate you for keeping me from her." I said evenly. His face was turning an angry color of red again.

"Yah've brain wahshed 'er…" He said shaking his head.

"Think what you want. Just take into consideration…something a small as a threat won't keep me from her…" I didn't stick around to hear his reply, but instead, turned and ran as fast as my paws would carry me.

(Teazer's POV)

I didn't cry. Ok, so maybe cried a LITTLE. But I was sure to stop the tears before they really got started. Besides, I wasn't sad. Just ANGRY and IRRITATED at my brother.

I sat with my arms crossed in the corner of our den, as Jerrie walked in, looking pleased with him self and dusting his paws off.

"Yah didn' KILL 'im did yah!" I asked my eyes wide with a new fear.

He laughed. "No. Lucky for 'im."

I looked at him pleadingly. "Why won' yah let me see Pounci?"

He shrugged. "Yah aren't mature enough for a mate yet Teazer." he said simply.

All I could do was stare at him. He wasn't kidding! "Excuse me?" I questioned lightly. "But I am moh mature than YOU Jerrie!"

"Tha' point is arguable…" He said hotly. I was stunned. I WAS NOT hearing this.

"Jerrie? Do yah know 'ow long I 'ave been seein Pouncival?" I asked him, examining my claws.

He shook his head. "No, an' it will prolly upset me, so I suggest you keep tha' lil piece of info to yahself."

"2 weeks. And yah nevah knew bout it…" I said smirking.

"WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY YAH'RE IMMATURE!" He said, completely invading my personal bubble. I stepped back.

"I LOVE 'IM! WHA' IS WRONG WIT THA'!" I yelled back.

"Teazah. I don' like 'im wit 'is paws all ovah yah. Yah don' know wha' yah wan'. Yah're both too immature to know wha' yah wan'." He said sternly. He was getting more irritated with me by the second.

"I AM NOT IMMATURE! STOP CALLIN ME THA'! I AM GONNA MATE WIT WHOEVAH I PLEASE! 'SIDES…YAH DON' SEE ME COMPLAININ WHEN YAH SMACKIN YAH LIPS ALL OVAH CETTY!" I said all in one breath.

I wasn't sure if it was the physical pain or the emotional pain I felt as soon as his paw hit my face. Sure it stung, but it stung more in my heart. He had never hit me before…and now the tears came.

"Teazah wait…I didn' mean…" He began softly.

I was shaking my head. I didn't want to listen anymore. I turned to go and mumbled quickly. "I…hate you…" I felt his paw on my arm but I tore from his grip before he had me in his grip. I was running full on now, the tears blurring my vision, as his distraught voice rang in my ears.

I probably wouldn't have stopped running if some one hadn't stopped me. The strong arms circled around my waist and brought me into a hug. I went limp, burying my face in Pouncival's chest, sobbing.

"Teazer…shh shh shh…it will be ok…what happened? What did he do?" he said soothingly stroking my fur. I just sobbed harder. He didn't protest, just let me cry myself out.

When I finally pulled my face away I realized we were inside a small den. "Wh…where 're we?" I said slowly wiping my eyes and clearing my sight.

"My den…" he said softly.

"Yah 'ave a den? Since when!?" I cried resting my head on his shoulder.

He laughed. "A few days ago…It was going to be a surprise, but…it seemed pretty appropriate for the time being…Now…Tell me what happened?" He said kissing me lightly.

"I…" I motioned to the now red spot on my face.

Realization dawned in his expression as he examined my right cheek. "He hit you?!"

All I could do was nod, without bursting into tears again. Pouncival's smile faded and his eyes grew very serious. He stood quickly. "Wait…where 're yah goin!" I said, wiping the few fresh tears.

He looked at me lovingly a moment then his face was sternly serious again. "Teazer…I love you. I respect your brother's wishes in every way, and am willing to stay away from you…but when he hurts you…" He shook his head. "It's MY concern now."


	4. Chapter 3

-1He was totally one hundred percent going to get himself killed.

"Pouncival please don' do this…" I pleaded gripping his paw tighter in mine. He didn't say anything, only kept pulling me forward as he crossed the Junkyard lines, heading toward Victoria Grove.

"Pounci…" I tried again.

"Teazer…" He said, not slowing his pace.

"'eel 'urt yah Pounci…" I said slowly.

"If he was going to hurt me, don't you think he would have already? Besides, the worst thing he could possibly do to me would be take you away. And right now, I personally don't think that's an option…" He said sternly.

I shut my mouth at that one, and silently prayed that Jerrie didn't touch him. Jerrie. I didn't even want to think of his name right now. My paw instinctively went to the spot where Jerrie's paw had struck. I could feel fresh tears welling up in my throat, but I stopped them.

It was only a few minutes before we arrived at mine and Jerrie's den, and I was surprised that Pounci found it so easily. Pouncival burst through the door of the den, and pulled me in behind him. Jerrie sat on the mat, his head in his hands. His ears perked up when he heard us, but his face fell when he saw Pounci.

"Teazah…I…" He began but Pouncival cut him off.

"Shut up. Teazer go outside for a minute while I talk to your brother. No actually…go to the junkyard. Please…" He said to me, the acid not leaving his voice.

"But…I…" I tried to protest, but his eyes stopped me. I obeyed silently looking from the love of my life, back to my brother, then exiting.

(Pounci's POV)

I crossed the room bravely until I was only but a few inches from Mungojerrie. I cleared my throat. "Why did you hit her…" I said, and thankfully my voice was stronger then I felt.

He looked ashamed and wouldn't meet my gaze. "Wha' does it mattah…" He said simply, not meeting my gaze.

I couldn't contain my anger any longer, and I didn't realize what I was doing until I had done it. I had Jerrie pinned against the wall of the den. "ACTUALLY IT MATTERS A LOT!" I said furiously. "Everything that happens to Rumpleteazer MATTERS! You may not think that, but I DO!"

Jerrie didn't say anything at first. "I don' know why I 'it 'er…I didn' mean it…" he bowed his head, not fighting me. I loosened my grip a little.

I shook my head releasing him. "Don't ever touch her. EVER." I said threateningly.

He looked at me a moment studying my face. "Why do yah care so much bout Teaze…" he quizzed

I stopped. If only there was a way to explain to him how much I was in love with her. I had never stopped to question the matter of 'why'. I only knew that I loved her and had to protect her.

"I have never been more in love with anyone…Teazer is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me…I love her more than life itself…" I said looking Jerrie in the eyes. He looked very serious but he couldn't seem to meet my gaze.

"I…Yah really love 'er don' yah…" He said running his paw across his forehead. All I could do was nod.

"More then you know…" I said simply looking down at my toes.

He stopped, staring at me for a long moment. Examining me closely. I finally managed to speak again."What…"

He shook his head. "Yah…I guess…I guess yah can…see Teazah…" he said softly, and I could see his eyes glistening with tears that he wouldn't shed.

"I…what did you say?" I said staring at him curiously.

"Teazah's my bes' friend…I love 'her more than anything'…I wan' 'er tah be 'appy…wit yah…she's 'appy…" He said looking down. "I don' mine yah bein wit 'er…but promise me somthin…"

I watched him closely for any sign of a lie. Then nodded reluctantly. "Ok…" I said, my eyes not leaving his.

"Take care of 'er…please don' let anythin' 'appen tah 'er…" He looked down and I could see the effort he was making not to let any tears escape. I nodded again.

"I promise. I will protect her with my life…Jerrie. And you have every right to murder me if I don't…" I said seriously. "Thank you Jerrie…you don't know what this means to me…"

He laughed then, making light of the situation. "Oh I thin' I do. Yah was gonna bash me brains out if I didn' let yah see 'er…" He grinned extending his paw. "No 'ard feelins?"

I grinned too shaking it heartily. "Of course…but…there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about…" I said hesitantly. This was something I had been planning since the day I met Teazer. I just figured, if I could get it past her brothers approval things would be set in stone. Providing of course, the fact that she agreed to it.

"Sure Sure…wha' is it?" He said serious again. I stopped, contemplating a way to ask his permission. I couldn't think of any decent way to do this, so in one swift movement, I removed a small velvet type box from a flap in my fur. I tossed it too him silently, not meeting his gaze again.

He caught the box easily, and when realization finally hit him he spoke. "NO. Absolutly NOT. She's too young…" You see when a cat proposes to his love…it's a pretty big matter. Instead of getting rings like humans get, we get nametags. Yeah I know…weird…but that's how it is. You get a nametag, with both of your names engraved in it, and each of you wear one on your collar. That signifies that you are mates.

I bowed my head. I knew he wouldn't agree to it. "You say that now…but…she's going to be 18 soon…And…I don't want to do it until her birthday…as sort of a surprise…" I died away. He opened the box examining the sterling silver nameplate for Teazer. It took me all of the last two weeks to get. It glistened with pride off the sun beams that crept into the den.

Turning it over in his paws, he saw the elegant script that read "Pouncival loves Rumpleteazer" He paused, placing it delicately back into the box and pitching it to me.

"Tha's a sight…" He began, not meeting my gaze. " 'ow much did yah pay fo tha' Pounci?" He eyed me.

"That's not your concern." I said seriously. "I just need your permission to…well you know…" I said awkwardly. I was praying to the Everlasting Cat in all the name of Heaviside that he would let me go through with it. Maybe asking permission would get me points.

He smiled lightly. "Do it right boy." He said seriously, though the smile still played at his lips. I can not express the happiness that I felt at that moment. Before I knew what I was doing I had Jerrie wrapped in a hug.

"Thank you Jerrie! Thank you thank you thank you!!! I promise…I'll take care of her…" I said hopping up and down. He hugged back a moment then let me go and pushed me away to where I was at arms length.

"Don' ruin it…." he said laughing. "And if yah don' do yah job…I 'ave evah right tah murdah yah."

I nodded vigerously. "ABSOLUTLY. EVERY RIGHT!" I tucked the prize back into its safe spot in my fur. Now I had to contain myself. No use giving the surprise away before the day. After a few deep breaths I spoke again.

"I…I think im going to let YOU talk to her…maybe apologize?" I said seriously. He nodded.

"Yah're right. Go find 'er foh me will yah?" He said smiling again. I smiled back. "Oh…an' I won' tell…" he whispered mischievously.

I grinned back, turned, and sprinted off to find my love.


	5. My Apologies!

-1**AN: Hey guys! Sorry the next chapter isn't out yet…I just wanted to let you guys know…**

**I started it and got about two pages worth of Microsoft word typed, and then I stupidly ACCIDENTLY erased it. So the last chapter will be out hopefully soon! **

**I have to go back and rewrite it, so hopefully it sounds just as good if not better then I originally had it! Lol Thanks for all of you being patient with me! MUCH APRECIATION! Oh and I also wanted to apologize for the rushed-ness of it. It was originally supposed to be a short story, but it was too long to be a oneshot, so I extended it into story length, but I didn't get a chance to carry it out long as I had planned. **

**It also got rushed a lot…So it all came out in a bulk. I hope everyone still enjoyed it anyway, and once again I give my apologies! Also, just wanted to clear up a few things that Zaph mentioned to me. The cats ages, are in human years, just incase you guys didn't get that part. I used them to have human like ages. So technically 17 is still a minor. **

**ALSO, the cats in my stories have human like traits. Different things they do is human oriented, so I hope nobody got confused with that! If you have any questions, leave a review, or PM me! **

**The last Chapter to Mean Like a Minx will be out within the next few days, permitted I don't make another stupid mistake! Lol THANKS EVERYONE!!!**

**Gracie**


	6. Final Chapter!

**AN: Well here you have it folks! the final chapter in my beloved story (yeah right) I hope you all enjoy this, and once again, sorry for the delay! **

-1(Teazer's POV)

I couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering about my stomach nervously. I don't even know why I was nervous, I mean, it was just another date with Pouncival. He hadn't even given me a reason to be nervous. But still…I couldn't shake the jitters.

We were walking together now, side by side, in silence. I sensed that he was nervous as well, so that eased my own nerves slightly. It was dark outside, and the moon shined brightly in the sky, lighting up the usually dark junkyard. It reminded me of the night Pounci had first told me he'd loved me. (see Jellicle Cats are of Moderate Size)

Today was the day of my 18th birthday. We had a small party consisting of Pounci, who's my boyfriend, and was obligated to be there; Jerrie, pretty self explanatory; Mistoffelees who is actually my half brother…don't ask…so he was also somewhat obligated; Etcetera, my brothers girlfriend who was probably just being nice. I received a few things from everyone excluding Pounci, because he claimed that my present came tonight.

I think that is what partially made me nervous. Pounci and birthday present in the same sentence didn't sound to good. I pondered that thought, along with the reasoning behind Pouncival's silence. I was kind of scared. Maybe he was going to break up with me. As that thought passed through my mind, I had already started thinking up things to say to him.

We passed the junkyard lines into a part of the city that I had never been in before. I really started to grow nervous now…I had been nearly everywhere, so when I was somewhere I didn't know…Yeah.

I took Pounci's paw for comfort and he gave it a reassuring squeeze but said nothing. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where're we goin…" I said casually.

He laughed lightly. "Be patient…" he said whispering as if he were going to wake any creature we happened to pass. He said nothing more, but just kept walking silently, so I dropped the matter and zipped my lips.

After about 5 more minutes, I was about to say something else about it taking so long, but then he stopped at the top of a hill. Looking out over the hill, the moon lit up the valley below. A small river, ran swiftly along in the darkness, and a few trees were dotted around randomly.

I stared wide-eyed at the scene before me, unable to speak. I looked at Pounci who had a grin stretched across his face. He turned to me and his grin softened.

"You like?" He said taking my paw. I nodded vigorously.

"Absolutely…" I said, still stunned. He led me down the side of the hill to the shimmering lake under the tree who's buds smelled strongly of the upcoming spring. I inhaled deeply as we sat down under the moonlight, unable to take my eyes off the water.

We nestled ourselves into the soft grass under the tree, and Pounci sighed. I looked at him, but he didn't look back. He just stared straight ahead, obviously in deep concentration about something. I began to get worried again. What if he couldn't think of the proper way to break up with me? How come he couldn't have waited until AFTER my birthday to do this wretched deed.  
I stared straight ahead too. "Wha' 're yah thinkin'?" I asked slowly.

He answered solemnly. "I am thinking of a way to do this properly…"

The butterflies in my stomach instantly turned to a knot the size of Heaviside. I gulped back the tears that sat threateningly in my ducts, waiting for the first signal of a break up.

He sighed deeply, finely looking at me. "I…Teazer I want to talk to you about something very important…" He said seriously. No No No No he can't do this… "And before you freak out, I have already talked to your brother about doing this…"

WHAT? He talked to Mungojerrie, and he HADN'T snapped his neck? Oh no…

"Wha' is it Pounci?" I said as innocently as I could muse, given the fact I was close to tears. Just get it over with…

I heard him gulp too, as he prepared his words carefully. "Teazer…I'm tired of our relationship staying the way it is…" He began, and the knot tightened. He could sense my unease. "Wait, that came out wrong…"

I looked away. "Look, Pounci if yah wanna break up…I undahstand…" I could feel the tears brimming. I expected him to keep going but instead, he started laughing.

I just stared. WHY on Earth would he possibly be laughing at a time like this?! His laughter echoed off the water, and he wiped the happy tears that had formed in his eyes, slowing his laugh to a chuckle. He took my paws firmly.

"Teazer…I love you! I wouldn't break up with you for all the catnip in the world! Why did you think I was going to break up with you?" He said, a grin spreading across his face.

My own face reddened badly. "Yah…yah wasn?" I stuttered confusedly. "Then why did yah say yah was tihed of our relationship bein the way it is…" I turned my face away so he couldn't see the embarrassed tears.

He gently took my face in his paws and turned my face to his. He softly wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Teazer…Teazer I love you more then anything. The reason…that I want our relationship to be different isn't because I want to break up with you…quite the opposite actually…" He said nervously.

I sat and waited for him to continue. Finally he let go of my face and in a swift motion he removed a small velvet box. Instantly the puzzle pieces seemed to fit together as a light bulb clicked on in my head. Now not only was I embarrassed at my earlier assumptions…I was now completely and utterly shocked.

I stared, eyes wide at the box in his paws. He studied my bewildered expression carefully, most likely weighing his options. He looked me in the eyes and opened the small box. I saw the shimmer of the silver nametag, and I knew what it meant. What he was doing.

"Rumpleteazer…" I stared at him as he used my full name, which was a rare occasion. "Teaze…I love you. I will always love you…Will you be my mate?" He spoke stronger than he looked, as I stared him down. This was so far from what I had expected I was speechless. I just couldn't take my eyes off the nametag that read 'Pouncival loves Rumpleteazer'.

I gulped, trying to make words come, but I couldn't seem to bring them to the surface. Never before in my life had this happened to me. "I…" I managed, but nothing else came.

"Teazer…" He said again, this time, a hint of worry in his tone.

I was terrified of this commitment, but also overjoyed at the same time, and I didn't want him to change his mind; so softly, I whispered. "Yes…"

It was barely audible so I doubted that her heard it, but I couldn't say anything else. Evidently he did hear it because a grin spread across his face. It was by far the biggest grin I had ever seen him wear. He delicately removed the nametag, which was in the shape of a heart, and attached it to my collar. I watched his hands as he did it, swift and meticulous.

And after a moment, I finally found my voice. "Whehe did yah get this…" I said hoarsely. He laughed.

"Had a little help from my buddy Mistoffelees! He is a genius with that magic!" Pouncival said, as he adjusted the nameplate to face everyone I passed. He was proud of me. He WANTED me. I snuggled a bit closer to my future mate, and he kissed me again. Sweetly, giving me the feeling of walking on air.

It was getting later and later by the moment so he went to stand and stretch, before we headed off. But then he heard a sound. We turned around quickly to the bushes about 6 feet off, and watched carefully.

"Who's there…" he said firmly, taking me by the paw. "Show yourself or face the wrath of Pouncival!"

I giggled in spite of myself then I hear a voice that just about matched my own. "I don' thin' yah bettah do tha' Pounci…" Jerrie stepped out of the bushes, sticks and grass sticking from his fur in every which way. He wore a grin just as big as Pounci's as he approached us.

He touched the tag around my collar. "Tha's a beaut' isn' it!" He said examining it as if he had never seen it before. My face grew serious.

"Iss no' nice tah spy on people Jerrie!" I said sternly.

He started to laugh, patting Pounci on the back. "I 'ad tah make sure 'ee did it right!" Jerrie said grinning widely. "I thin' 'ee did jus fine…fo' thah mos' paht…"

I smiled at Jerrie as took his hand in my free paw. "Yah're such a minx…" I said rolling my eyes. He laughed louder, griping my paw tightly.

"Tha's me…mean like a minx…" He said brightly. Pounci smiled at him then at me, and we walked, paw in paw, a family, back to the Junkyard.

**AN: so what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE MAKE A FINAL REVIEW! i would give you all a cookie if i could! I just want to thank everyone who has took the time out of there busy schedules to read my story!!! You guys are simply amazing!!!! specially Mistoffeless Magic Sweater THANKS GUYS!!!!! **


End file.
